This invention relates generally to artificial windows, and more particularly, to improvements in the construction operation of such devices.
It is known to provide so-called artificial windows wherein a scene or picture produced on a film or transparency is illuminated as from the rear side thereof, whereby a viewer in a building can observe the scene or pictures which appear similar to the viewed exterior. A "window" effect is thereby created, and external light has been used for this purpose.
There is need for such improvements in such artificial windows which can enhance the realism of the scene portrayed, and using a local light source or sources. For example, there is need to arbitrarily change the lighting of the viewed transparency to simulate morning, full day, evening, or nighttime conditions. Other realistic effects associated with the portrayed scene are also desirable.